


show me

by vitasoy (lunawhy)



Category: UNINE (Band), UNIQ (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你 | Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawhy/pseuds/vitasoy
Summary: Chunyang never imagined he could feel like this, a result from both the radiance of heat from Wenhan’s palms and the contented muddiness in his head, everything slow but comforting, like his thoughts are covered in honey -- sweet, sticky, and savoured with each touch.





	show me

Chunyang never imagined he could feel like this, a result from both the radiance of heat from Wenhan’s palms and the contented muddiness in his head, everything slow but comforting, like his thoughts are covered in honey -- sweet, sticky, and savoured with each touch. He could never imagine Wenhan’s bare hands pressed against the small of his back, slotting perfectly into the dip of his skin and every bit aware of the goosebumps that climb his spine whenever he so much as shifts the position of a hand.

He could never imagine Wenhan holding him by the waist, grip barely firm enough to keep him in place, looking him in the eye before whispering two words that had never sounded so tempting and so full of sin in Chunyang’s entire life.

“Show me,” Wenhan whispers, his voice just as warm as the flickering fire behind him. The lighting makes his face dark, but it emphasizes the gleam in his eyes. “Can you show me?”

Wenhan’s fingertips curl, gripping onto Chunyang tighter as Chunyang thickly swallows, meets Wenhan’s gaze, and nods smally.

The most intense shiver ever runs up Chunyang’s spine, causing him to visibly shake, and Wenhan’s knuckles briefly turn white. The red crescents that his fingernails leave in Chunyang’s skin fade a bare moment after they appear.

* * *

Wenhan is frozen, entire body tense. He’s afraid of making any sudden or big movements right now, sitting on his shins in between Chunyang’s legs, a hand lying on the inside of one of Chunyang’s thighs and his other palm holding himself up, placed next to Chunyang’s hip.

Chunyang has that awkward and slightly confused look in his eyes like always. The position is strange for Chunyang with his knees bent, one foot flat against the floor while the other hovers oddly a centimeter or two above the carpet. His neck is strained as he stares up, eyes wide and trained on Wenhan.

Chunyang’s breaths are shallow, Wenhan notices, not at all deep and relaxed like they normally are. They tell him that Chunyang’s heart might very well be racing as much as his own is. He doesn’t know how to make a next move, and a strange feeling of nervousness roots him right there in his current spot.

“What do you want me to do?” Wenhan manages to croak out before licking his lips, wetting cracked skin.

Chunyang lets out a breath in a way that sounds like he’d been holding it in for a very long time. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Wenhan notes his movements closely, breath stuttering when Chunyang dips his head, looking down briefly and breaking his eye contact with Wenhan.

Wenhan follows Chunyang’s eyes even though he doesn’t need to. He has a good idea of what Chunyang is looking at, what he’s going to say, and what he’s going to ask for, just from that single glance.

When Chunyang lifts his head back up and their gazes are connected again suddenly, Wenhan’s gut flutters.

There is something so, so, so different in the way Chunyang is looking at him now. His mouth is slightly ajar, the breaths he takes audible, and his eyes are still as wide as ever. But, his pupils are glazed over now, dark and black and oily, just like a whirlpool, and Wenhan almost loses himself looking into them, if not for the breath Chunyang blows from his lips when he whispers.

“Show me, Han-ge.”

As if on command, Wenhan’s head jerks as his upper body bends down. He can no longer see Chunyang’s face, and he especially cannot see the flush that immediately tints Chunyang’s cheeks red.

“Show m--” Chunyang tries to say again, ultimately failing. The foot that was hovering in the air drops flat onto the mattress. His elbows almost give way beneath him as his head falls backwards, eyes rolling back because it is almost too much for him to handle -- he now has Wenhan’s mouth where he needs it most, the taste of himself heavy on Wenhan’s tongue.

* * *

Wenhan almost feels like he is taking advantage of Chunyang -- almost. Here he is, cradling Chunyang’s chin in his palms just like he cradled Chunyang’s hands when they first met maybe just a year or so ago, except they’re two completely different situations. He had started out by kissing Chunyang goodnight on the forehead, and right now Chunyang’s lips are reddened from Wenhan’s teeth.

Chunyang stares up at him, a hand placed on each of Wenhan’s knees, as if looking for instruction. He’s always like this, no braver right now than if it was any other time and he is waiting for Wenhan’s suggestion on what to eat for dinner.

Except, there is a difference between then and now. Now there is some anticipation in his expression. He’s looking forward to something.

“Show me,” Wenhan says, hushed. He reaches out with a hand to thread his fingers through Chunyang’s hair, grasping a handful lightly. “Show me what you can do, Chunyang.”

Chunyang blinks once and tilts his head down. The tip of his tongue traces his bottom lip hastily before darting back into his mouth. Both of his hands leave Wenhan’s knees, and his fingers are hurried, awkward, and clumsy, and Wenhan briefly thinks he should’ve had a tighter grip on Chunyang’s hair, but every single thought in his head is washed away immediately.

Chunyang is too new to this, too eager. It makes Wenhan gasp when Chunyang’s fingers grab around the body, guiding the tip in between his lips, all teeth and spit and Wenhan swears every single part of this exact moment will be frozen in his memory forever.

* * *

Chunyang’s fingers are cold. It’s a strange sensation when he slips them between his lips and into the heat of his mouth. His fingertips thankfully warm up quickly, matching the heat flowing through the rest of his body.

He doesn’t dare look at Wenhan hovering over him. Just feeling him right there is enough for Chunyang, and just hearing his breaths in his ear and the heat radiating from his body is encouragement with the least amount of embarrassment.

“Show me,” Wenhan had said softly, directly into Chunyang’s ear. “Could you show me, then?”

His words were just gently suggestive, maintaining the same amount of warmth as his body, and Chunyang has been asked in such a manner so many times that his automatic reaction now is just to nod, so that’s what he did.

He takes a breath, his hand shaky as it slowly slides its way down his torso to his crotch. Wenhan sits back on his haunches, and as a reflex Chunyang’s knees come together, thighs tensing, and he still can’t look Wenhan in the eye, instead choosing to stare down at his own hand.

Despite his attempt at control, his hand stutters in its movement. His legs shake as he consciously pulls them apart despite the burning sensation in his cheeks.

He’s only ever done this three, maybe four times, just by himself, yet each of those times was with the image of Wenhan asking him to “show me”, just like now. He still has to close his eyes, letting his head fall back against a pillow as his hand snakes further down between his thighs, and he feels the pad of his index finger touch against his rim, cold enough to wrack his spine with a shiver despite his fingers having been warmed by his saliva.

He feels the mattress shift as Wenhan changes position, lips pressing against one of Chunyang’s knees. Chunyang knows Wenhan is watching intently, and so he squeezes his eyes shut even more tightly, briefly wondering how much Wenhan is enjoying what he has to show.

* * *

Chunyang is already draped over Wenhan, his skin warm and slightly drowsy. Yet, there’s still a certain buzz radiating from him, evident in the eagerness of his actions when he slinks his arms around Wenhan’s neck and kisses him deeply.

Wenhan doesn’t need a cue. His hands are already slipping beneath the hem of Chunyang’s shirt as they begin mapping out his body, soon sliding underneath the waistband of his underwear. Chunyang falls backwards easily, his shorts hanging low on his hips before they’re tugged off by himself. Even though his actions are determined, there’s an obviously relaxed look on his face, which is a bit of an uncommon sight. Wenhan takes a moment to stare, gaze starting at the messiness of Chunyang’s hair, tracing down to his half-lidded eyes and his lips hanging open in a crooked slight smile.

There’s a silent pause because Wenhan opens his mouth to say something, except it won’t come out for some reason or the other, and when he finally gets his words to work, he stutters.

“S-Show me--” But before he can say anything else, Chunyang is grabbing one of his hands and putting it atop a thigh, the look in his eyes more “show” than Wenhan could ever ask for.

And again to Wenhan’s surprise, Chunyang’s other hand snakes around the back of Wenhan’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, sloppy and slow and breathy. When they pull apart, Chunyang is whispering against Wenhan’s lips, words slightly slurred but nonetheless clear.

“Everything,” he says, fingers resting atop Wenhan’s hand curling into a grip.

Wenhan doesn’t need to see what Chunyang looks like right now. He doesn’t need Chunyang to show him anything anymore, because now Chunyang can just whisper a single word and kiss Wenhan a single time and suddenly Wenhan understands much more than Chunyang could ever show.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely c for proofreading on such short notice


End file.
